Ryan makes robo-bodies for Annoying Orange and his friends/The Birth of the Auto-fruit
This is how Ryan makes robo-bodies for Orange and his friends and the birth of the Auto-fruit takes Place In in Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Transformers: Prime Beast Hunters Predacons Rising. Ryan F-Freeman: They should be finished any minuet now guys. Annoying Orange: Ok, Ryan. You put the mettle to the peddle. Laughs smiles and laughs a bit Pear: Don't forget we're fighting a world dominating robot here. Grapefruit: We need something to fight cons. finishes the project and shows the fruit what it is Midget Apple: Wow! They look like from Angry Birds Transformers! What are those? Ryan F-Freeman: Robo-bodies. Pear: Wow! I think they're great. I'll pick the one that turn into a tank. nods Ryan F-Freeman: the door Hop in. jumps in and the door closes behind him. The robo-body starts to move Annoying Orange: Whoa! Pear. Nice treads for feet. Pear: Thanks. Grandpa Lemon: I'll pick the jet one. Back in the Fruit Air Force, we got cool nicknames like Dac and "Ripcord". Mine is "Snoozey Boy". opens the door and picks up Grandpa Lemon Ryan F-Freeman: Hop in. Grandpa Lemon: Ok. I hope this...asleep Ryan F-Freeman: him awake and shoves him in Just get in there. Grandpa Lemon: Ok, Ryan. closes the door and the robo-body starts to move Annoying Orange: Cool. opens the door of the robo-body that looks like Galvatron pig Ryan F-Freeman: Midget Apple. You want to hop in? Midget Apple: No sweat, Boba Fett. chuckles at the joke and lifts Midget Apple Midget Apple: Thanks. I can take it from here. Apple hops in and closes the door Ryan F-Freeman: Okay. Midget Apple: Neato Burrito! chuckles at the joke Grapefruit: I pick the Sentinel Prime bird body one. Since the guy was so big and tough back then. Passion Fruit: I think so. The bike one is fine with me. Marshmellow: Yay. I love the Optimus Prime bird one. Annoying Orange: Guess I'm with this Lockdown Pig one. opens the door of the Lockdown pig body and Orange jumps in Annoying Orange: Cool. Ryan F-Freeman: What teamname shall I call you? shurgs Annoying Orange: Since the name "Autobots" was taken, you should call us "Auto-fruit".laughs then gets an idea Ryan F-Freeman: That's actually not a bad idea, Orange. Annoying Orange: Why, thank you, Ryan. Wait, what? Pear: It was a joke. Ryan F-Freeman: No. It is a new name Orange came up with. nods and Ryan puts Pasion Fruit in a bike transformer Grapefruit: You think I can pilot this? nods and opens a door for Grapefruit Grapefruit: This is amazing! Ryan F-Freeman: It is, Grapefruit. Hop in. hops in and closes the door Annoying Orange: That make us better then an agent.. Ryan F-Freeman: Orange? Annoying Orange: laughs Made you say Agent Orange. laughs Twilight Sparkle: That's nice. You think Megatron is gone forever? Cody Fairbrother: Not if we free him from Unicron's control, he's not. Ryan F-Freeman: I still think he's gone forever. Meg Griffin: I agree. But still. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer